screamqueensfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Marguerite Honeywell
" Olha, nós entendemos. Somos escudos humanos. Podemos todos parar de pussyfooting em torno dele, porque eu, eu mesmo, estou bem com o arranjo. Eu realmente me acostumei com as roupas. " : -Marguerite para Cathy Munsch src : Marguerite Honeywell , mais conhecida como Chanel # 7 , foi um personagem recorrente na segunda temporada de Scream Queens . Ela era uma paciente de CURE diagnosticada com síndrome de Marfan, uma doença genética dos tecidos conectivos do corpo, resultando em membros extremamente longos. É retratada por Andrea Erikson Stein. Biografia Chanel Pour Homme-Icide Como Cathy está olhando sobre novos arquivos de pacientes em seu escritório, Marguerite Honeywell entra e apresenta-se. Ela explica que ela sofre de síndrome de Marfan, uma doença genética que afeta os tecidos conjuntivos do corpo e muitas vezes resulta em membros muito longos. Cathy admite que seu nome é realmente um bocado e pergunta se ela se importaria de ser chamado de "Marfan", ao que Marguerite parece insultado. Mais tarde, Chanel decide recrutar alguns dos novos pacientes para se juntar a Chanels , não só para que os novatos podem fazer todo o trabalho, mas também para que eles possam ser usados como isca para o Green Meanie . Ela e # 3 abordagem Marguerite no corredor, e perguntar-lhe por que ela faria uma boa Chanel. Marguerite parece confusa, como ela pensou que as meninas estavam entregando suas informações importantes sobre sua condição, e Chanel esclarece dizendo que sua condição está prestes a melhorar muito depois de se tornar um Chanel. Chanel # 3, em seguida, pergunta se ela gosta de dinheiro e dizendo que ele é, e Marguerite diz que sim, então Chanel faz dela um membro oficial do grupo. No apartamento dos Chanel, Chanel introduz os Chanels os mais novos a # 5 . Ela se refere a Marguerite como Chanel # 7 e, brincando, explica que ela tem a síndrome de Abe Lincoln. # 5 parece completamente oposto à idéia de Chanels novo, mas Chanel substitui sua opinião, e as meninas todos brinde aos seus novos servidores / escudos humanos, o que imediatamente alarma Marguerite. Na noite seguinte, os Chanels decidem fazer uma festa de pijamas no hospital para comemorar a adição dos mais novos Chanels. Todos eles são vistos dando uns aos outros makeovers, tendo lutas de travesseiro, e dançar a noite toda. Chanel, em seguida, reúne todo mundo e começa a distribuir presentes. Enquanto Daria e Tristan vão ao necrotério para lutar pelo dom de Daria, Marguerite continua a dançar com o resto das meninas. Como Daria volta à festa e deixa Tristan no necrotério sozinho, o Chanels perceber que ele vai ser morto e começar a correr para o seu resgate. No entanto, Marguerite decide ficar com Daria. Na parte da manhã, todas as Chanel estão reunidas no escritório de Cathy. Cathy repreende as meninas por contratar três novas Chanels como isca Green Meanie, mas admite que o plano de Chanel pode ter tido algum mérito, e que com o novo afluxo de pacientes, há o dobro da carga de trabalho, então ela é tudo por ter mais Chanels para ajudar Melhorar a eficiência. No entanto, ela alude ao fato de que ela não pode tolerar o aspecto de isca inteira, para que Marguerite diz a ela para parar de pussy pé ao redor. Ela aborda que todos eles sabem que são escudos humanos, e que ela está totalmente bem com o arranjo e realmente se acostumou com as roupas bonitinho. Cathy então confessa que ela contratou novas Chanels # 9-11, e Chanel exige que eles, junto com Marguerite e Daria, limpar o buraco sujo # 5, e as meninas deixam de fazê-lo. Marguerite seguramente conduz o grupo pelo corredor, mas quando eles virem uma esquina, o Meanie Verde aparece repentinamente, empunhando dois facões. Marguerite grita e corre na outra direção, junto com os outros, mas no processo, ela acidentalmente empurra Chanel # 11 para baixo, e acaba por levá-la morta pelo Meanie Verde. Blood Drive Marguerite é vista pela primeira vez fora do hospital com Zayday , Ingrid eo resto dos Chanels , como Cathy está mostrando amostras de sangue contaminado, explicando que a maior parte do sangue no hospital é inutilizável. Ela declara que devido à escassez de sangue, eles estão em necessidade desesperada de doações, então Chanel sugere que eles mantêm uma unidade de sangue, para que Cathy concorda. Pouco depois, Ingrid reúne os funcionários do hospital para uma reunião fora, e Marguerite é mostrado entre a multidão, de pé com seus companheiros Chanels. Depois de ser interrompida várias vezes, Ingrid diz a todos para se calar, e Marguerite balança a cabeça de acordo. Ingrid anuncia então que a movimentação do sangue está sendo transformada agora em uma competição, com o prêmio que é uma despesa paga toda a viagem à ilha do sangue. Todo o pessoal começar a torcer, incluindo Marguerite, que começa a gritar e pulando em emoção. Mais tarde naquele dia, no apartamento dos Chanels, Marguerite está sentada no sofá com o resto das meninas, doando sangue para ajudar Chanel a ganhar o sangue. Ela tem um prato no colo e um sanduíche na mão, e depois Chanel # 5 começa a sentir woozy de todo o sangue que ela deu, ela pede Marguerite para uma mordida de seu sanduíche. Marguerite declina rudemente, e Chanel elogia-a por estar de pé. Rapunzel, Rapunzel A fim de manter o afeto de Brock e superar a diferença de idade entre eles, Chanel planeja uma data temática da Segunda Guerra Mundial no apartamento dos Chanels. Todas as Chanel também participam, cada uma vestida com roupas de época. Marguerite é brevemente visto hoop rolling, um jogo que era popular na década de 40, que envolveu o jogador usando um objeto semelhante a um martelo para rolar um grande aro de madeira ao longo do chão. Ela então se junta ao resto das Chanel para cuidar de Brock, como as mulheres durante esse tempo teria feito quando seus maridos voltaram da guerra. No entanto, em vez de apreciar a festa, Brock acaba ficando ofendido, vendo como ele não nasceu até os anos 60, e como ele está saindo, as Chanels todos onda adeus para ele, incluindo Marguerite. Lovin o D Hester decide convocar uma cúpula do Meanie Verde, convidando Ingrid , Cassidy e Wes a se reunirem para discutir não apenas assassinatos passados, mas também para dividir os assassinatos restantes para que os sentimentos de ninguém se machuquem. Para obter todos na mesma página, Hester planeja um jogo chamado "Who Gets to Kill the Chanels?" E coloca fotos de cada um dos Chanels na mesa de centro, incluindo Marguerite. Wes tenta negociar com Ingrid, e concorda em deixá-la matar # 3 , # 5 , # 8 e Marguerite em troca de conseguir assassinar Chanel . No entanto, depois que o grupo faz uma votação, Ingrid recebe Chanel, então Wes, muito para sua decepção, fica preso com a morte dos restantes Chanels. Mais tarde, enquanto Marguerite está descendo um dos corredores do hospital , ela vê um prato de seus cookies favoritos. Ela exclama felizmente que eles são snickerdoodles e se inclina para baixo para tomar uma mordida. Infelizmente para ela, o Meanie verde , com um laço na mão, remove uma das placas do teto de acima dela. Ele então abaixa o laço para baixo em torno de seu pescoço e começa a puxar para cima antes de Marguerite pode até mesmo pegar sua primeira mordida. Ele luta por levantar um pouco o corpo alto de Marguerite, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela está morta, pendurada no laço. Ela é encontrada logo após por Chanel # 5, que deixa para fora um grito, chamando a atenção de Cathy , que é acompanhado por Arthur Annenburg . Arthur insiste que eles entrem em contato com a polícia, mas Cathy tenta jogá-lo fora como um ataque cardíaco, explicando que Marguerite sofre de síndrome de Marfan, que provoca complicações cardíacas aumentadas. Ela então instrui o # 5 a levar o corpo de Marguerite para seu "necrotério especial", em referência ao pântano. Pouco tempo depois, Wes é visto indo para uma corrida com Cassidy. Ele admite que matar pessoas exige força e vigor, explicando que Marguerite quase lhe deu uma hérnia depois de tentar levantar seu peso morto do chão. Morte Enquanto anda por um corredor do hospital, Marguerite vê uma placa de snickerdoodles deitado no chão. Ela corre excitadamente em direção aos biscoitos, e se agacha para comer alguns. No entanto, antes que ela possa mesmo dar uma mordida, o Green Meanie , enquanto agachado no teto, desliza sobre um dos azulejos do teto acima Marguerite, permitindo-lhe abaixar um laço. Ele rapidamente balança-lo ao redor de seu pescoço, e puxa seu corpo para cima, como Marguerite começa amordaçando e thrashing sobre. No início, o Meanie Verde luta para levantá-la, vendo que ela é tão alta, mas, eventualmente, ele a deixa no chão, e ela morre de asfixia logo depois. Seu corpo sem vida é deixado balançando para a frente e para trás no corredor, até que o Meanie verde deixa cair o soga, deixando seu corpo cair ao chão. Aparições Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes